I Purromise
by matrixmoo
Summary: Your name is Equius Zahhak, and you just found your meowrail dying on the floor. What do you do? Sadstuck if you can't tell, my first published oneshot. Completely Pale, no red feelings.


You always knew since your first conversation on Trollian that Nepeta was quite stubborn and irrational at times. The first time she had ever *pounce-gr33ted* you, she spoke in her odd role-playing language, despite your insults and efforts to make her cut it out. She never did really take you seriously unless you threatened her. Now that you see her lying before you in a growing pool of green blood, you wish you had been much more STRONG in your commands of telling her to stay behind.

You had gone to seek the highblood, trying to decipher the ominous echo of honks traveling down the grey hallways. You saw the smears of multi-colored blood on the walls, and shuddered at the thought of what the highblood had finally done. You always saw it coming, but no one ever believed you. You had wandered around the putrid and dark hallways for quite some time, gathering up quite a sweat as you carefully searched every room. You never found him, and your cracked glasses made it even harder to see. You stepped into a new room, one that smelled particularly badly of blood, and took off your glasses to see if you could somehow clear them so you could see better. That was what brought you to this moment.

You are frozen. Your best "meowrail" looks like a tiny kitten now, curled up into a ball and sobbing. You never wanted to see this, hell, you never expected it to happen. You were supposed to seek the highblood and save her, how did this happen?

You quickly process the information before you and walk ever so clumsily towards your best palemate, trying to think of a way to make her pain stop, and all solutions are simply awful. Your glasses are now crumbled in your hand, leaving tiny blue lacerations in your palm, but you simply don't care. Nepeta shakes a little, but gives you a tiny smile as she looks at you through her wet hair, tinged with an eerie green.

"Hehe… hey Equihiss. I guess that game's over with." She tried to chuckle, but her laugh caught in her throat, and she coughed up green blood, not able to muster up the strength to cover her mouth. You won't chastise her; you simply scoop her up in your arms, more gently than you ever had before, and move her hair out of her face. It's odd that you never looked at your blood colors next to each other with much thought until now. Green really wasn't very far from blue, so why didn't you ever just get off your high horse and roleplay with her? You mentally shake your head. Now is not the time, you're just distracting yourself from the real matter at hands.

"Nepeta, what happened? I told you to stay put." You say sternly. Or at least you try, you're holding back a strange lump in your throat that won't go away no matter how much you swallow.

"I d-didn't think that mew were telling the truth. Gamzee was always nice to me, why would he want to hurt me meow?" She asked. She winced, and you felt yourself tense, fighting the urge to hold her even closer to you.

"I guess mew were right." She said, a faint olive tear rolling down her cheek. You can feel a rising anger building in your chest, on another caliber than you thought possible, but you rein it back. She grabs your hand, prompting the both of you to make eye contact one last time.

"C-can mew sing me that song? I-I know it's silly but-" She starts. You shake your head, quieting her.

"I 'purromise' I will, but… 'mew' are not allowed to laugh at me." You say, trying to coax that innocent smile from her face again. It works for just a moment, until her eyes start to droop. You muster up all the courage you can to do something completely out of character.

"Soft Kitty…w-warm kitty… little ball of fur." You start singing. Her eyes are halfway closed by now, and you simply can't handle the influx of emotions running through your body at the moment. But you have to finish, for Nepeta. You purromised.

"Happy kitty…. sl-sleepy kitty…purr purr….purr." You manage to finish, your last words barely over a whisper as you're bent over her body. Her eyes were closed, the ragged rising of her chest had stopped. You set her down ever-so-gently, trying to get a hold of yourself. There is no one to shoosh-pap you now. The only thing you can do is to ignore your 'place' and go hunt down your meowrail's killer. You decide to do something completely strange and irrational given the situation.

You are going to roleplay. You are a highblood who has no regard for the caste system.

And you're going to murder the clown.


End file.
